Victim Of A Crush
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Big has a crush on Rouge, but it’s certain that she doesn’t feel the same way.


_**Victim Of A Crush**_

* * *

**Woot! Can you believe there's like, only three Big/Rouge stories? Totally weird! There needs to be more! **

**Pairing: **BigXRouge (Yay! My favorite couple! I'm dead serious.)

**Summary:** Big has a crush on Rouge, but it's certain that she doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

One fine day, an ample purple cat was sitting against a tree trunk. His eyes were closed as he was fishing. As he was near the shimmering lake, he began to relax. The sun was shining, the sky was filled with clouds, and the birds were chirping. Froggy, Big's best friend, was resting on his lap. The large feline sighed as he realized he had not caught a single fish all day. He needed to catch one, it was going to be his dinner. He would wait all day if he has too. Suddenly, to Big's excitement, the fishing line twitched. It was displaying him that he captured something after all. Big quickly stood up and tried to reel his prize in. Big the Cat realized he accidently woke Froggy up. The green frog croaked in grogginess and watched Big try to real in their dinner. Big grunted, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he quickly reeled in the object out of the lake.

"Huh?" Big said to himself, he scratched his head in confusion. The object was dangling from the fishing hook. Big's face screwed into confusion as he plucked the object off the hook.

"Froggy, what is this?" Big wondered, the object rests in his palm as it glowed a bright green. What Big doesn't know is that he found a legendary, rare, green chaos emerald. Froggy tilted his head and croaked.

"Hm, maybe we should give this to Sonic?" Big spoke in a clam, slow manner. Froggy nodded his head.

"Wait!" A feminine voice cried out, Big slowly spun around.

"Hello?" He spoke, all he saw were trees and the lake. Quickly, a white bat appeared from behind one of the tree.

"Do you even know what you have, big boy?" She said charmingly, she winked at him as she eyed the chaos emerald.

"No," Big answered honestly.

"Well," She walked to him while swinging her hips. "That's a chaos emerald." She answered as she stood in front of the big cat. Big's eyes scanned her body; he didn't mean too, though...he just did. The bat had snow-white hair, luscious pink glossed lips, beautiful blue eyes, ample breasts, and her perfectly tan skin was trapped in her skin tight jumpsuit. Heat ran up to Big's face as he kept looking at her goddess like body.

"Like what you see?" The sound of her seductive voice startled the friendly, giant cat.

He stopped looking at her and blushed. "Yes," He answered, shamefully. "You're pretty." Big confessed, quietly.

"Really? Why, thank you." She said, as a darker shade of red formed on his face.

"Can you do me a favor, big boy?" Rouge asked, while she started to play with Big's furry, white chest hair. A tingling sensation formed where Rouge was touching him.

"Yes," He answered with a smile on his face. She smirked as she used her free hand to caress the side of his face.

"Can I have that chaos emerald?" Rouge asked, as she batted her eyelashes. He knew, deep down, he should give the chaos emerald to Sonic. He needed it. But Rouge was beautiful...he should give it to her. As if he was in a zombie like trance, he gave her the emerald with no questions asked. She smiled as she stuffed the priceless emerald in her strapless top.

"Thanks, big boy!" She used her wings to fly up to look him into his yellow eyes. She half smiled as she gave him a peck on his nose. Big's eyes widened in shock as her lips made contact with his nose. This was the best day of his life! Rouge the Bat winked and flew away with her emerald. The giant purple cat smiled, blush still on his face, and he continued to fish. Big knew he now has a crush on Mrs Rouge; he thinks Rouge has certain feelings for him, too.

Even though she doesn't.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_

_**So yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a one-sided love type of thing. This is a gift for ArcanineOod**_! _**Don't worry Jake, I'm working on your gift too ;)**_


End file.
